<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] A Compass that Doesn't Point North by greeneggs101podfic (greeneggs101)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120429">[Podfic] A Compass that Doesn't Point North</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101podfic'>greeneggs101podfic (greeneggs101)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Jack's Compass - Freeform, M/M, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, post kh3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "A Compass that Doesn't Point North" by greeneggs101<br/><i>“Curious things… compasses,” Jack said. “Can lead you lots of places if you know how to read them. If not… they might just lead you in circles. Of course. It helps to know what you want. What do you want most, Sora?”</i></p><p>
  <i>Sora blinked, turning to look from Jack to the compass in his hand, confused. “What do I want most?”</i>
</p><p>Read for you by GreenEggs101</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] A Compass that Doesn't Point North</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146517">A Compass that Doesn't Point North</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101">greeneggs101</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! so this is a bit of a new adventure for me to try. I've always loved podfics ever since they saved my sanity at an internship, years back, and I wanted to try and give some of that gratitude back to the community. I find Podfics fun for listening to in the car or doing chores, or just relaxing. For my first one, I wanted to try one of my own fics, just to see how the process worked. I hope you enjoy : D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><b>Fic:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146517">A Compass that Doesn't Point North</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101"> greeneggs101</a></p><p><b>Reader:</b> greeneggs101</p><p><b>Fandom:</b> Kingdom Hearts</p><p><b>Ship: </b>soriku</p><p><b>Rating:</b> G</p><p><b>Warnings: </b>No Archive Warnings Apply</p><p><b>Music:</b> Sailing Theme &amp; Port Royal Theme by Yoko Shimomura</p><p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<iframe></iframe></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-853636043">greeneggs101</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-853636043/a-compass-that-doesnt-point-north/s-6d6rr7tH9za">A Compass That Doesn't Point North</a></p>
</div><br/><i>(or click <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-853636043/a-compass-that-doesnt-point-north/s-6d6rr7tH9za">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</i><p>If you would like to download this fic, please shoot me a DM on twitter (@green_eggs101). At least until I can completely figure out how to embed things so they can be downloaded easier!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this podfic! If there are any other fics of mine (or others, if I can get permission) that you'd liked to hear podficc'd, please let me know in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>